The present invention relates to managing compliance programs and the like and more particularly to a method and system for determining effectiveness of a compliance program.
Virtually every business, organization or the like has internal policies and procedures that employees or associates are required to follow or comply with. While many of these policies may be necessary for efficient operation of the business or organization, some may be necessary to comply with laws and regulations enforced by government supervisory or regulatory agencies or bodies. A compliance program is normally implemented to define such policies and procedures, to promulgate the policies and procedures, and to insure adherence to the policies and procedures by employees or associates. An important aspect that is missing from known compliance programs is a means to accurately and comprehensively measure and evaluate the effectiveness of different aspect or elements of such programs and to make any needed adjustments based on those measurements and evaluations.